Trust Me
by UnspokenWords18
Summary: When Miley suddenly has to move to San Diego she will have to go against her grain and trust others. What happens when she puts her trust in the wrong one and ends up hurt in the long run?


_Miley's P.O.V_

I rolled down the window to let the wind blow through my hair and the sun beat down on my face. It was a beautiful day. So why am I not happy? Perhaps because I'm moving to the complete opposite side of the country? Maybe because I left all my real friends in Tennessee to move with, what is she, step-mom number 4? My thoughts were interrupted.

" _Cheer up bud."_ That southern twang that I just love so dearly,

" _Yeah, cheer up sweetie we'll have loads of fun in San Diego."_ My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Listen, I'm really not one of those step kids that hates you just because you're not my real parent. It's just everything that this woman let escape from her mouth literally annoyed the living shit out of me. Wait, here we go, she's talking again.

" _And don't worry about making friends, a girl as beautiful as you should have no problem with that."_ She shot me a genuine smile. She was so sweet. Sometimes I feel bad that she annoys me so much.

" _Thanks Ashley."_ I shot her a smile back, a fake one, but nonetheless it was a smile.

We pulled up to the biggest house I had ever seen in my life. Not kidding, it was THAT big. My mouth dropped. Ashley had money, and when I say money, I mean loads of it. Since the house was already furnished and Ashley already had someone unpack for us I decided to just go upstairs and get ready for the day ahead of me tomorrow.

 _The Next Day_

I woke up and the first thing I did was unlock my iPhone to check the weather. I had 5 missed calls and 20 unread messages, probably from my friends from home. The weather read 92 degrees, what the hell?! I walked off to my master bathroom to take a shower. I had a long and hot day ahead of me and I had to have some sort of relaxation early this morning. Once I stepped out of the shower I wrapped a towel around my body and then walked into my huge walk-in closet. Ashley must have went shopping for me because my closet was full of the trendiest clothes with the tags still on them. I should probably thank her later. I want to make a good impression at school. At my last school, I was pretty popular you could say. Head cheerleader, homecoming queen, SCA president, captain of the volleyball team, and did I mention I boxed too? But never mind that, what am I going to wear? I browsed my new and improved closet. I decided on light washed distressed jean shorts, a graphic ripped muscle t-shirt with a red bandeau top under it, and black flip flops. Now for my hair and makeup. I brushed down my natural loose curls and applied light makeup to my freshly washed face. Perfect. I look like a complete babe. With that being said I walked downstairs.

" _Woah bud, where are the rest of your pants?"_ His eyes widened and I chuckled a bit. That's when my step mom turned around and giggled.

" _Hun. That's how they wear them now, they're shorts. Get hip!"_

" _Hey, I'm the hippest dad you'll ever meet"_ My dad said hitting the whip. Leaving me and my step mom busting out in laughter.

" _Yeah I hear you, anyways. Miley, I hope you don't mind but the private school we tried to enroll you in is full."_ Great, I didn't want to be there anyways. _"So the only school we could get you in is like around the corner. It's public but a great school. I hope you'll like it."_ She was so hopeful, how cute.

I simply nodded and as I was about to walk out of the house my step mom tossed me some keys and a wad of cash. I was so confused about the keys but she just waved me towards the front door. There it was. My new car, a freaking Porsche! I screamed so loud you would've thought someone was attacking me. After I thanked my parents. I got in the car entered the address to the school on my GPS and drove off.

Today was going to be a good day.

I pulled up to the school just a few minutes later and all eyes gravitated towards me and I hadn't even gotten out of the car yet. Oh wait, DUH, I was driving a Porsche. Kids don't drive those. I parked in a parking spot not too far away and I STILL held everyone's gaze. I stepped out of my car doing my famous hair flip that I do oh too well and began walking towards the school.

I heard the occasional "she's hot" of course, boys love new girls. Guess what? Not interested. I walked in the office collected my class and locker information then quickly exited. Nothing exciting at this school yet. Then it happened. CRASH. A girl was slammed into the locker. Action I love it. But wait, this girl wasn't fighting back. She was actually scared. Not gonna happen. Not with me standing here.

I walked over to the girl and helped her up. Brushing her off. Yeah, I was popular at my last school. But I wasn't a bitch.

" _Thank You so much."_ She said shyly. I just nodded and smiled.

Then I turned around to the girl who seemed confused. Why was somebody like me helping somebody like her?

" _You leave her alone, got it?"_ I threatened her. If she was smart she would learn not to disobey my threats. She was clearly smart, because she ran away immediately after I said that. Leaving people in awe at me. I rolled my eyes.

" _What's your name?"_ I asked her as we began to walk away from the scene.

" _Demi, I'm Demi. And you're Miley."_ I was surprised she knew me.

" _Everyone in school has been talking about you as of 15 minutes ago when you first pulled up"_ I nodded.

That's when I saw him and he saw me. He winked, and I bit my lip, something I do to flirt. Drives them crazy. He had a girl on his arm though and she seemed very friendly. Girlfriendly in fact. So that's when I rolled my eyes and looked away. I hate pigs. Demi noticed and she panicked.

" _What's wrong?"_ I asked clearly noticing her.

" _You don't want to mess with him. He's no good."_ Just as she said that, he walked up.

" _Hey little sis, who's your friend?"_ He said as he ruffles her hair.

" _I'm Miley, who's yours?"_ I shot back at him, clearly hinting at the girl on his arm.

He was taken back by my statement, actually, I think everyone was. What was the big deal? He then smirked and pushed the girl away. Much to her dissatisfaction.

" _Nobody if you don't want her to be."_ I rolled my eyes.

" _Yeah, goodbye."_ I turned to walk away.

" _I'm not done talking to you."_ He grabbed my hand and I snatched it away.

" _I'm done talking to you though."_ I walked away with Demi.

Demi looked confused, but so was I. Why did she say that about him? Especially if that was her brother. So me and her are gonna talk about it, today.

" _We're gonna go shopping, and I'll take you home okay?"_ She nodded really excitedly. It made me happy. I think I made her happy.

The rest of the day dragged on and it was finally time to go, Demi and I made our way to my car by running, okay maybe skipping, like little school girls.

" _Demi."_ HE called out. And we both turned to look at him. At this point we were standing by my car.

" _We're going shopping and then I'm taking her home. Is that a problem?"_ I told him.

" _If you let me tag along it won't be."_

" _NO."_ Demi blurted out. Then we both turned to look at her. He looked hurt, and for just a second I felt bad.

" _Actually you can, what can it hurt?"_ I said giving her the eye.

With that being said we pulled out of the school parking lot and made our way to the mall.

 ***Thank You for reading. I'll post the next one after 5 reviews.***


End file.
